<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Husband is Better then Yours by signpainter1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059887">My Husband is Better then Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1'>signpainter1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After All is Said and Done [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Banana Fish (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Ending, Ash Lynx Lives, Eiji and Ash live in New York, Fluff, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, POV Outsider, Protective Ash Lynx, Protective Eiji Okumura, Shorter Wong Lives, pinning boys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:13:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27059887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/signpainter1/pseuds/signpainter1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“So.” Callenreese let go of Okumura’s hand. “Word on the street is that you think you love your husband more than I love mine.” He really seemed to be enjoying himself. Okumura on the other hand looked like he was regretting all his life decisions. “That’s impossible. No one can love their spouse more than me.” </p><p>or</p><p>Ash and Eiji's coworkers decided to pit them against each other to see who loves their husbands more, unaware that the couple is already married. Eiji and Ash play along and everything escalates. Shorter just thinks it's hilarious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>After All is Said and Done [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1330889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>592</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Husband is Better then Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's time for another one-shot! Basically takes place after the events of Banana Fish but both Shorter and Ash live. Now Eiji and Ash live together in New York City and working full time. The whole story is from an outsider's POV (because it's more fun that way) Anyways this story is not beta-read so point out any mistakes that bother you.<br/>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler looked around the room. Everything was going smoothly. It was a nice evening out, and all the guests were mingling and having a good time. He had hosted parties before, but none were as important as this one. It was, after all his engagement party. He was going to marry his girlfriend Sammy. Tyler closed his eyes for a moment as the memory of when they first met filled his mind. He remembered sitting at a booth in Chang Dai restaurant as he waited for his blind date to arrive. He remembered feeling nervous and wanting to bail. If it wasn’t for the fact that Shorter kept giving him free refills while we waited, he knew he would have bailed. It had been almost three years since that day and he always wondered how he got this lucky.</p><p>Tyler opened his eyes and surveyed the scene in front of him. All of his coworkers from the school he worked at seemed to be enjoying themselves. They were dancing and talking to Sammy’s coworker from the photographing company that she worked at. Tyler had worried a little that the teachers and photographers may not get alone but the two groups seemed to be mixing well. Old Professor Dimeple had even started up a conga line with a handful of photographers and professors. This was quite an achievement since the old man never enjoyed the “newfangled” parties that Tyler threw. As Tyler’s eyes slid around the room, they fell on Professor Callenreese. Unlike everyone else, Callenreese wasn’t talking or mingling with anyone. He didn’t seem to want to interact with any of the guests. This wasn’t a surprise though Tyler had hoped the blond-haired man would come out of shell. Tyler supposed it wasn’t only Callenreese’s fault. The man had an air about him that made him seem unapproachable.</p><p>When Callenreese started working at the school about four years ago, Tyler had been wary of him. Callenreese seemed distant and intimidating. Even though he was always polite, Tyler always felt the need to respect and fear him. He was the kind of person the students fell silent when he entered the room and didn’t misbehave for him. The head of the school never yelled at him as he did with the other staff. Callenreese was on a pedestal, perfect and untouchable. Maybe it was the way he looked at everyone, with eyes of piercing green. Maybe it was because he held himself high and never shrunk away from a task he was given. Maybe it was because he spoke intellectually and always seems to know what he was talking about. Maybe it was because of how guard he was with his emotions. Nothing seemed to get to him.</p><p>Of course, the staff being full of friendly people they wanted to get to know Callenreese. He made it difficult since he wouldn’t talk about anything but work. The staff has almost given up on him when Tyler found his one weakness, his husband.</p><p>If you asked Callenreese anything about himself, such as “What he did yesterday?”, he would shrug mildly and say in a passive tone.</p><p>“You know stuff.”</p><p>And that would be the end of the conversation.</p><p>If you ask Callenreese about his husband, such as “Who made his lunch today?” Callenreese’s chest would swell with pride as he told you,</p><p>“My hushed made this for me. He’s an amazing cook. “</p><p>Then he would smile gently down at the lunch as if it was a treasure. After that, he would offer a bit of the lunch to whoever he was talking to in order to show them how amazing of a cook his husband was. If you asked the right questions Callenreese would start telling you’re a story about his husband.</p><p>After they learned about his weakness and started employing tactics to make him talk, his protective shell started cracking. It took a little while but soon his smiles were more genuinely and he was more willing to start a conversations. Callenreese seemed happier and more open, though still very closed off compared to the rest of the staff. Everyone loved him. He could discuss most topics in detail and was clearly a genius. He was always willing to help students who fell behind and even volunteers for tutoring. It also didn’t help that he was drop-dead gorgeous.  Half the teacher and most of the student body had a crush on him.</p><p>Despite opening up to the staff and school, Tyler knew Callenreese was still very weary of large groups. He was always kind of tense as if he thought someone was going to attack him and preferred to hang back and survey the room. Tyler wondered what he could do to make Callenreese feel more at comfortable. As he watched the man, he noticed that the blond was staring intently at a group of Sammy’s coworkers. Tyler wondered if Professor Callenreese was interested in photography. It was unusual for Callenreese to show interest like that. Did he want to talk to them but felt too exposed with so many people around? Before Tyler could move however Sammy slid up to him.</p><p>“I got a call from Shorter; he said the food’s going to arrive within an hour.” She looked around the room satisfied. “Everyone seems to be getting along.” Her eyes fell on Callenreese and she frowned. “Who’s that in the corner?”</p><p>“That’s Aslan Callenreese. He’s not really social in large crowds, especially if he doesn’t know everyone.”</p><p>“He looks like he wants to talk to some of my coworkers,” Sammy observed. “ If he’s single, I would love to introduce him to some of them.”</p><p>“He’s taken trust me,” Tyler chuckled. “Not a single day goes by without him bringing up his beloved husband.”</p><p>Sammy snorted. “Oh I know how that feels.” she pointed to a young  Japanese man who was standing in the group that Callenreese was eyeing. “See him? That’s Eiji Okumura. He’s apparently married to a model or a genius…or both.”</p><p>“A model or a genius huh?”</p><p>“It’s hard to tell. I actually don’t know what the man looks like” she shrugged. “Okumura never shows us any pictures of him, hell I don’t know even know his name.” Sammy sighed. “Apparently he wants to respect his husband’s privacy.”</p><p>“Callenreese is the same way. He doesn’t share any pictures or his husband’s name. If you ask him, he gets suspicious of you and watches you for the rest of the day.” Tyler shivered at the memory of when he had asked to see a picture of Callenreese’s husband. The man’s narrowed green eyes haunted Tyler for days. Apparently, the professor could look like a wild animal on the hunt if he wanted to.</p><p>“Wow, I never thought I’d hear about anyone who was as crazily in love with their spouse, as much as Okumura.” Sammy gave him a playful nudge. “Of course I still think Okumura’s worse.”</p><p>“You think so?”</p><p>“Trust me, he adores his husband with every fiber of his being.”</p><p>“I doubt it. You won’t understand true love and dedication until you listen to Callenreese.” Tyler grinned at his fiancé. “Okumura doesn’t stand a chance.”</p><p>“You think so?” Sammy eyes gleamed  “Are you willing to make a bet on it?”</p><p>“I’ll bring over Callenreese and you get Okumura. We’ll let them talk it out and see which one loves their husband more. Loser does dishes for a month.” Tyler tried to hide his smugness. There was no way Okumura loved his husband more. Nothing in the world could compare to Callenreese’s undying love.</p><p>“Deal,” Sammy smirked. “Your coworker doesn’t stand a chance. I’m looking forward to a dishes free month.”</p><p>“We’ll see,” Tyler said cryptically. Sammy gave him one more look before disappearing into the crowd. Chuckling to himself Tyler walked over to Callenreese.</p><p>“Hey Ash!” he called once he was closer to the blond-haired man. Callenreese shot him an annoyed glare before turning his attention back the photographers. Callenreese hated to be called Ash, even though the whole staff agreed it was the perfect nickname for him. He said the name was reserved for close friends and family.</p><p>“What,” Callenreese grumbled still not looking at Tyler.</p><p>“I need you to do something for me.”</p><p>“Did you make a bet with your girlfriend again?” Callenreese asked rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Fiancée and yes we did.”</p><p>That got Callenreese attention he turned to look at Tyler, an amused smirk growing on his face.</p><p>“Are you going to embarrass yourself in front of the staff again? Well, you’re in luck, there are photographers here.” He gestured at the group he was watching “They can capture the whole thing.”</p><p>“Actually the bet is about you.”</p><p>The smirk was gone in an instant replaced by a cold stare. It was times like this that Callenreese looked like he could murder you and hid your body where no one will find it again. Instantly it felt like a wall went up between them</p><p>“What did you do?” he hissed.</p><p>“It’s nothing bad!” Tyler held his hands up in defeat. “I just need you to prove to one of Sammy’s coworkers that you love your husband more than he loves his.”</p><p>Callenreese raised an eyebrow and his cold expression lessened. “So you want me to go talk to some guy and brag about how amazing my husband is?” Callenreese bit his lip and turned away. Tyler knew he was in a dilemma. On one hand he didn’t want to get involved with Tyler’s bets but, on the other hand, he didn’t want to pass up a chance to show off his husband. Tyler held his breath as his coworker continued to mull things over.</p><p>“Alright fine.”</p><p>“Great!” Tyler grabbed his arm and dragged him across the room. As he approached the meeting spot, he saw Sammy and Okumura waiting for them. Sammy was clearly trying to get Okumura on board. As he watched Okumura’s shoulders relaxed and Tyler saw him say, “fine.” Sammy practically jumped up and down with joy. Tyler tried to hide his smile. He loved his fiancé, but she was going down.</p><p>“Alright” Tyler pulled Callenreese into the group “I’m back.” He let go of Callenreese’s arm. “Callenreese this is my fiancé Sammy Jones and her coworker Eiji Okumura.” He gestured at them.</p><p>“Okumura this is my fiancé Tyler Brown and his coworker Aslan Callenreese.” Sammy introduced with a  smiled. “He’s the one I want you to talk to so we can end our debate over who loves their husband more.”</p><p>“You want me to debate this with <em>him</em>?” For some reason, Callenreese looked extremely amused. Okumura had an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p>“Actually Jones-” Okumura started but Callenreese cut him off. The blond-haired man stepped forward and held out his hand.</p><p>“I’m Aslan Callenreese” he introduced, a huge grin on his face. Tyler was surprised. Callenreese wasn’t usually this friendly or open. Okumura also looked surprised for a moment, then his face relaxed. He raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms observing Callenreese with an unimpressed glare. Callenreese cocked his head a little and made eye contact. The two men stared at each other, interlocked in a strange wordless battle. Tyler had no idea what was going on. Before he could step in though Okumura gave a long sigh of defeat and held out his hand.</p><p>“Eiji Okumura.” He said t begrudgingly. A look of satisfaction and glee crossed Callenreese face. Tyler was not sure what to make of Callenreese openness. He didn’t know if he was trying to be social or was getting ready to crush Okumura to the ground.</p><p>“So.” Callenreese let go of Okumura’s hand. “Word on the street is that you think you love your husband more than I love mine.” He really seemed to be enjoying himself. Okumura on the other hand looked like he was regretting all his life decisions. “That’s impossible. No one can love their spouse more than me.”</p><p>Callenreese smirked down at Okumura. Between the height difference and Callenreese aggressive personality, Tyler highly doubted poor Okumura stood a chance. He seemed mild and small compared to Callenreese. To Tyler’s surprise, Okumura straightened his shoulders and looked Callenreese in the eyes.</p><p>“I love my husband more. He deserves <em>all</em> my love.”</p><p>Callenreese smile disappeared in an instant. Tyler guessed he was shocked that Okumura was actually standing up to him and putting up a fight. Tyler was also surprised. He didn’t think Okumura had the guts to hold his own against Callenreese. Most of their coworkers wouldn’t pick a fight with the man. Okumura didn’t look very aggressive, but apparently, he was more stubborn than Tyler had first given his credit for.</p><p>“How can you think that?” Callenreese whispered. “What did your husband do to deserve all your love? My husband is an angel.”</p><p>“An angel?” For some reason, Okumura looked embarrassed. “You’re over-exaggerating.”</p><p>“I’m not.” Callenreese’s voice rose. “He’s kind and patient. He puts up with me even though I don’t deserve it. He’s my beautiful light. He taught me that the world could be kind. Every day I get to spend with him is a day I’m glad I was born.”</p><p>Around them, some people were stopping to watch. Tyler saw that one of the photographers was holding up his phone recording the whole thing.</p><p>“You…I…” Okumura sputtered. Tyler felt bad for the guy. There was no way he could say anything that compared to that declaration. Tyler turned to Sammy and gave her a triumphant look. Sammy shook her head slightly and mouthed, “It’s not over yet.”</p><p>“Well,” Okumura said when he finally got his voice back. “Your husband might be kind but my husband much kinder.”</p><p>“What?” Now it was Callenreese sputter in outrage.</p><p>“He is. He puts everyone’s safety before his own. He would do anything to keep me safe. Yet even then he’s gentle….and brave. I was in a bad place when I met him. He taught me to stand up for myself and see things through to the end. He’s my sun, my dawn. When I wake up next to him every morning, I feel hopeful and confident. Meeting him was the best thing to happen in my life.”</p><p>Tyler’s mouth feels open and he almost whistled. Okumura was good, really good. Sammy wasn’t kidding when she said he loved his husband. At this point, Tyler didn’t know who loved their husband more. The two men began to circle each other.</p><p>“My husband is a great cook. He’s funny and witty.” Callenreese snapped.</p><p>“My husband is smart and cunning. He’s read so much, and I love listening to him analyze books.” Okumura shot back.</p><p>“My husband can make anything he touches beautiful.”</p><p>“My husband makes me feel safe and secure.” Okumura’s eyes flashed.</p><p>“My husband makes me feel human.” Callenreese retorted.</p><p>“My husband helps me hold my head up high.”</p><p>Tyler watched the conversation bounced back and forth as it got more and more heated. Tyler always guessed that Callenreese had somewhat of a dark history and the things he was saying clearly proved it. Okumura however also seemed to have struggled in the past. They were even. Both men were at a level that Tyler and Sammy could never reach.</p><p>“My husband is beautiful.” At Callenreese’s words Okumura froze, shock written across his face.</p><p>“Beautiful? Are you kidding?” he gave a humorless laugh. “He’s nothing compared to my husband. He’s gorgeous.” Okumura’s eyes flashed.</p><p>“I bet your husband is all flashy glamor. He has nothing on the cool beauty of my husband. He’s like the moon. A guide in the darkness.” Callenreese eyes narrowed. The two men stared at each other eyes locked.</p><p>Tyler was starting to feel like this was a bad idea. Both men seemed to be getting agitated by the conversation. Neither was going to back down. Tyler suddenly worried it was going to end in bloodshed.</p><p>“My husband is the sun. Beautiful and gives light and life to the world.”</p><p>“Oh please.” Callenreese snorted. “The sun burns you if you look at it too long. It is dangerous.” Now Tyler was sure this was going to end in bloodshed. He shared a worried look with Sammy. Sammy nodded and stepped forward.</p><p>“Hey, guys. I think we all can agree that both of your husbands are equally great.”</p><p>“They’re not.” Okumura cut in, eyes flashing. “I bet his husband is a plain boring guy who peeked at college before crashing down in depression. I bet he’s stubborn and useless and can’t compare to someone like you.  I bet you married him out of a sense of duty and pity. I bet you convinced yourself that no one else could love you. I bet you regret it now that your life is more stable.”</p><p>“That’s uncalled for.” Sammy gasped in alarmed she turned to Callenreese. “I’m so sorry! He’s not usually like this!” Callenreese ignored her. His eyes were on Okumura alone.</p><p>Tyler’s heart was hammering. No one insults Callenreese's husband and got away with it. Okumura had stepped over a line. His insults were too personal, too deep.  There were flames in  Callenreese that looked like they were able to consume the room whole. The blond-haired man took a step forward, fists clenched.</p><p>“Is that so,” his voice was barely over a whisper, but it carried across the room. “I bet your husband is a dangerous monster that only knows how to destroy and kill. I bet he had no talents other than causing destruction. I bet he’s broken and used, just a piece of trash. I bet even now he struggles with himself. I bet you felt pressured into marrying him. I bet you wake up every morning and regretting that you married a demon.”</p><p>“Ok Callenreese.” Tyler grabbed his arm. “That’s enough. Just drop it, please. Let’s get something to eat. I bet we’re all hungry.”</p><p>“You have no idea what you’re talking about.” Okumura’s rage was tangible. He took a step forward so their faces were inches away. “If you could see my husband through my eyes you would understand…He’s in a league of his own.”</p><p>“Don’t make me laugh.” Callenreese shook off Tyler’s hand and leaned in. “If you could see my husband through my eyes, you’d understand that <em>nothing </em>compares to him.”</p><p>“Really?” Okumura laughed harshly. “Then show me then! Show me how amazing your husband is.” His eyes flashed. “I dare you to.”</p><p>“I will.” Callenreese smiled like lion about to strike. “And when you see him, you’ll understand. Your husband is trash and can’t compare to mine.”</p><p>“Stop it!” Tyler yanked Callenreese back as Sammy pulled Okumura away tangible.</p><p>“Okumura, let it go alright?” She said her voice shaking. “Please for me? I don’t want you two to fight during my engagement party.” Okumura turned his head away from Callenreese and looked at Sammy. His anger faded a little replaced by remorse. Then his eyes hardened and he turned back to  Callenreese. The two men stared at each other once again in a wordless battle. Finally, both men nodded curtly.</p><p>“Congratulations on getting engaged,” Callenreese said to Tyler, his eyes still glued on Okumura. “I have to get going. There’s <em>something </em>I have to do.” He bared his teeth like a wolf. Okumura shook off Sammy’s grip, his eyes like wildfire, and excused himself. Sammy and Tyler watched helplessly as the two men stormed off, heading for the same exit.</p><p>“What did we do?” Sammy groaned. “I’ve never seen Okumura that angry before.”</p><p>“They’ll murder each other.” Tyler turned to Sammy. “They hate each other.” He ran a hand through his hair. “What have we done?”</p><p>“Why did we think that was a good idea.” Sammy grabbed Tyler’s shirt. “I don’t want either of them to get injured or die. I’ll never forgive myself if that happens.”</p><p>“Calm down.” Tyler took her hands. “We just need to go after them and stop them. I’m sure we can talk sense into them still.” Hand in hand the couple rushed to the door. By the time they got outside, they found that both men were gone. Tyler’s heart sank.</p><p>“Maybe we could call them?” Sammy offered weakly. Tyler shook his head. If Okumura was anything like Callenreese then he wouldn’t answer a call until he finished this. With a heavy heart, the two of them walked back inside, still trying to figure out what to do.</p><p>“There you are!” Tyler looked up to see one of Sammy’s coworkers standing in front of them, arms cross. “We were looking for you guys! The food’s here.”</p><p> Sure enough, Tyler saw Shorter at the table unloading the  Chinese food. Many of the guests were grabbing a plate talking happily. Tyler numbly walked over with Sammy.</p><p>“Sammy! Tyler!” Shorter put down the container he was holding and grinned widely. “How’s the newly engaged couple doing?” His smile faltered as he took in their gloomy expressions. “Did something happen?”</p><p>“We made a mistake,” Tyler muttered.</p><p>“You guys just got engaged!” Shorter put a hand on each of their shoulders and looked them squarely in the eyes. “I refuse to let this end until you at least talk it through. Whatever you are fight about, wait until you calm before doing something drastic. You two love each other!”</p><p>“What, no!” Sammy shook off his hand. “It’s not us! We just…well we set two of our coworkers against each other. We wanted to see who loved their husband more. Now they just left together and we’re afraid it’s going to end badly.” She took in a shaky breath. “They looked ready to murder each other.”</p><p>“Was it a bet?” Shorter asked raising an eyebrow. They nodded mutely. Shorter let out a long sigh. “I knew that one of these days your bets were going to end badly.”</p><p>“It wasn’t that bad at first,” Tyler said defensively. “They were just comparing their husbands. It was interesting to watch…then, then they got angry and aggressive. By the end of it they were just insulting each other’s spouses. We couldn’t get them to stop.”</p><p>“We aren’t sure what to do,” Sammy said. “Okumura might be passionate when he talks about his husband but not usually this aggressive. I’m not sure what he’s capable of anymore.”</p><p>“Wait” Shorter put up a hand a look of concern on his face. “Okumura as in Eiji Okumura?”</p><p>“Yeah, do you know him?” Sammy asked.</p><p>“I do.” Shorter ran a hand through his hair frowning. “He’s really protective of his husband. If this other guy insulted him…Eiji’s not going to take that sitting.”</p><p>“I’m worried about him,” Tyler admitted. “He’s up against Callenreese. I work with that guy, he is terrified when angered.” Shorter’s hand froze.</p><p>“Wait like Aslan Callenreese? Ash?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah…do you know him.”</p><p>Shorter dropped his hand and squinted at the couple. He looked from Sammy to Tyler then back to Sammy. Then to Tyler’s surprise, his face broke into a grin.</p><p>“You really had me going there for a moment.” He put his hand over his heart. “I almost had a heart attack. That was good.” Tyler stared at him. What was Shorter going on about? This was a terrible situation. Why was he acting so calm?</p><p>“We aren’t joking.” Sammy frowned. “This is serious.” Shorter’s smile faded.</p><p>“Wait…you don't know?” He looked completely lost.</p><p>“Don’t know what?” Sammy asked frustratedly.</p><p>“Hold on, start at the beginning again.” Shorter held up a hand. “I need the play by play on what exactly happened.”</p><p>“How about we show you.” Tyler turned to Sammy. “I saw one of your coworkers recording the whole thing. I can see if I can find him.”</p><p>---</p><p>It took a while to find the man who recorded Callenreese’s and Okumura’s fight. Then after they found him, Tyler downloaded the video on his phone and showed Shorter. It was harder to watch a second time. Tyler couldn’t help but feel ashamed as he watched Callenreese and Okumura get riled up. Why didn’t he step in sooner? He knew how protective Callenreese was of his husband. Why did he think pitting him against someone who was equally as protective was a good idea? Tyler hated how he stood in the back and watched as the two men got angrier and angrier. He felt like a jerk. He wanted to be friends with Callenreese and here he was setting him up to fight with Okumura.</p><p>When the video finally ended Tyler gave a long sigh and hung his head in shame. Next to him, he felt Sammy shift uncomfortably. He knew she was also feeling guilty. Shorter was stared down at the phone with an unreadable expression. Then to Sammy and his horror he threw back his head and laughed loudly.</p><p>“Those idiots.” He managed to say through his myth. “Those insecure pining idiots. This is why it takes so long for anything to happen.” He wiped away a tear and smiled evilly. “This is amazing! I’m downloading this video for later. They’re never going to hear the end of it.”</p><p>“It isn’t funny.” Sammy snapped. “We made them hate each other.”</p><p>“They’re going to hurt each other Shorter” Tyler clenched his fists. “Please take this seriously.”</p><p>“You two are so dramatic.” Shorter waved them off. “If it makes you feel better they aren’t going to hurt each other. Hell, they’re not even really angry with each other. They’ll probably go home and have a deep heart to heart about love and worth. It’ll probably have a lot of hugging and crying. They will probably feel a lot better once they open up to each other. Then it will end with passion.”</p><p>“Shorter, there is no way any of that is going to happen.”</p><p>“Why not?” Shorter asked.</p><p>“It’s just to…intimate. Callenreese won’t cheat on his husband with Okumura.” Tyler pointed out. “He loves his husband way too much.” Clearly, Shorter didn’t know Callenreese that well if he thought that was going to happen. Tyler felt his panic start to rise again. For a moment he actually believes Shorter, knew something they didn’t, and everything would be fine. Now he saw his faith was misplaced.</p><p>Shorter smiled gently and put his hand on Tyler’s shoulder. “Tyler my man, you’re a good guy but you freak out too much. Ash isn’t going to cheat on his husband. Eiji <em>is </em>Ash’s husband.”</p><p>A stunned silence met his comment. Tyler’s mind was blank as he tried to catch up to what Shorter had just said.</p><p>“Okumura  is Callenreese’s husband.” He finally monotoned.</p><p>“Yep”</p><p>“So they’re married.” </p><p>“Yep.”</p><p>“To each other.”</p><p>“For the last five years.”</p><p>“But then…” Tyler stuttered as his mind caught up with him. “Why did any of that happen?!”</p><p>“Ash probably thought it would be funny to act like he didn’t know Eiji. From the looks of it, Eiji begrudgingly decided to play alone.” Shorter chuckled. “Eiji’s such a good sport.” Tyler briefly remembered that Okumura was about to tell Sammy something before Callenreese cut him off. Even so….</p><p>“All those things they said about their husbands…”</p><p>“Were about each other yes.” Shorter crossed his arms and nodded sagely. “My boys love each other so much but they are both so insecure. Trust me it’s impressive they got this far. You have no idea how many times I thought they weren’t going to make it. It felt like they were going to be in pinning limbo forever. They still have their problems; marriages haven’t fixed everything but they’re working it out in both individual and couple therapy.” Tyler looked over at Sammy who had the same startled blank look on her face.</p><p>“I…no….wait….Show me the video again!” She finally stuttered. Shorter handed it over to her.</p><p>Watching it the second time was a wild experience. Now that he knew the truth he saw all the lovely comments and subtle blushing. He saw the way Callenreese’s eyes filled with emotions, disbelief, and love when Okumura complimented him and vise versa. He saw the horror and shock when they insulted themselves, saying how the other one was better. He listened to their words, how they described each other. It felt so obvious now that he almost felt stupid for not seeing it.</p><p>“I can’t tell if they are flirting or fighting,” Tyler muttered weakly.</p><p>“Knowing them probably both.” Shorter shrugged. “Truthfully the thing I find most amazing is that they were able to keep up the charades the whole time. Nether slipped up and called each other their husband. That takes talent.” Shorter bobbed his head in respect. “My boys are one of a kind.”</p><p>“Damn they love each other,” Sammy said eyes glued on the video. “If half the declaration they say is true they are smitten.”</p><p>“Oh, they are trust me.” Shorter sighed. “Ash was in a bad place for most of his life and when Eiji showed up he was dragged into it as well. Those two would do anything to keep each other safe.”</p><p>“It’s a relief to know that they aren’t going to kill each other but.” Tyler frowned. “I’m going to kill Callenreese when I next see him.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t last five minutes against Ash.” Shorter said breezily</p><p>“Well I’m going to kill Okumura tomorrow at work,” Sammy growled. “It’s not like him to act that way. That was mean.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t last five minutes against Ash.”</p><p>“I said Okumura not Callenreese.”</p><p>“It’s all the same thing.” Shorter shrugged. “Messing with Eiji will get Ash on you.” He glanced at his watch. “As much as I’d love to stay, I need to get back before my sister kills me.” He saluted them “Have fun kids and congratulations!”</p><p>Tyler watched Shorter leave. This evening had been crazy. He felt numb after spending so much time worrying about Callenreese and Okumura. It felt weird to think the guy Callenreese was always talking about was his fiancée’s coworker. Truthfully Okumura didn’t look like Callenreese’s type but who was he to judge.</p><p>“I would have never guessed Okumura was with a guy like Callenreese.” Sammy mused. “But after watching them fight or flirt or whatever they were doing I can safely say they are perfect for each other.” She turned to Tyler smiling evilly. “Now our next goal is to drag those two to a joint work outing. I know my coworkers would <em>love </em>to get to know Okumura’s husband.”</p><p>“Same.” Tyler snorted. “Everyone’s been dying to meet Callenreese husband.” The couple turned and watched people talking and dancing at their party. The night didn’t go how they planned but at least they’ll have a story to tell their children. Besides they had a lot of revenge to plan.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Annnd that's it! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please leave a Kudo/comment if you feel like it. I always love to hear your thoughts and opinions.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>